Big Surprise: Sydrian Baby
by Koneko-chan-nya
Summary: Post Fiery Heart-Pre Silver Shadows. Sydney is still trapped in re-education and has been for almost a year now. This has destroyed Adrian. He feels he has failed her and almost wants to just give up. But what happens when a few Alchemists show up at his door step with a kid that's supposedly his..and Sydney's.
1. Chapter 1

~~Hey guys :) this was an idea I had and I just wrote it down and actually liked it so here it is. (Btw anyone reading my 'Reading Bloodlines' story don't worry I just had this idea, still continuing that) So I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.~~

Story takes place post The Fiery Heart. Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or any of it's characters.

Adrian Pov:  
There was a loud rapid pounding on my door that stirred me out of my sleep. I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. **2:43 AM**. Who the hell was knocking on my door at this time?  
I flung my blankets off of me and swung my legs to the edge and stood up. I made my way out of the bedroom and headed towards the door when the knocking returned, louder and harder.  
"Alright. Alright." I grumbled. I swung the door open and was met by three people in suits. The woman of the group stepped forward and the lily on her cheek flashed in the little light. Alchemists. I took a step back.  
"What do you want with me?" My voice was cold. Sydney had been taken almost a year ago and we still had no hope in getting her out. These days I felt like giving up.  
"We don't want nothing with you. Just take the demon child." With her words one of the men stepped forward and out stretched his hand. He was holding on of those baby caring things and looked disgusted to be doing so.  
"Demon child?" I asked.  
"The Sage girl is being taken care of for letting her self be tainted so badly by you damned evil creatures." She made a gesture on her left shoulder but I didn't focus on it.  
"Sydney? What are you talking about?" I involuntarily came closer to them and they flinched.  
"Sydney Sage is being put down." The woman wore a sad look as if a child had to flush their goldfish down the toilet. Not killing someone.  
"Put down? She's not a dog? What the hell is wrong with you people?! Don't you dare hurt her!"  
The woman was unfazed by my outbursts, "No. is not a dog. Dogs are loyal and trustworthy. She has corrupted her soul beyond saving. The only thing left to do is put and end to any further corruption."  
I stared at her for a long moment. "What did she do that was so horrible, besides loving me?"  
She scoffed. "Love. Ha. Your love wasn't real. However. She had that." She pointed to the baby carrier again. "And we don't care what you do with it. But since it is fairly innocent in all this we thought to turn it over to you."  
My mouth dropped open. Sydney had..a baby? My baby? How..what..  
"We'll be taking our leave now, Mr. Ivashkov. Franco. Leave it."  
The man that was supposedly Franco stepped forward and leaned to set the carrier down. I grabbed it from his hand and he flinched away. He dashed back to the woman's side.  
"Don't worry. She'll know you have it before we set her soul free." With that she shut my door and I heard them walk away. I stared at the door for a long moment till I noticed the tears burning in my eyes. I looked down into the carrier and finally looked at the babies face. I almost fell to my knees. The baby was fast asleep. It had to be a few months old. Clearly a girl, but what killed me the most was she looked exactly like Sydney.

~~I know it's pretty short, especially compared to my other stuff if you've read any of it, but...to be continued. See how Adrian deals with all this~~Koneko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

~Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can actually write this very easily and I like it so I'm glad you do to.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or any of it's characters.

Adrian Pov:

The little patch of hair the baby had was the same golden color Sydney's has. The features strikingly similar. I had to sit down. I moved to the couch and set the carrier on the floor near my feet and I fell into the couch.  
This was something I just couldn't wrap my head around. Sydney. She...was..pregnant? Or had been anyway. But we were always careful. She was on those pills!  
I looked down at the little bundle of Sydney again and sighed. Well. Nothing to do about it now. She's here now. I bet Sydney freaked out when her perfect, and fully planed out, birth control failed.  
A ringing sounded from my bed room. Cell phone. Right. I debated ignoring it till SJ (Sydney Jr.) stirred in her sleep. I practically sprinted to my phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Omg I can't believe this! A baby! You guys had a baby! But then what about Sydney? The said there were gonna put her down and growing up without a mom would be horrible and- awwww you called her SJ for Sydney. Aww so adorable! What are you gonna-" Jill spoke faster then I could even keep up.  
"Jailbait. Whoa."  
She laughed a little, "Sorry. Its just so exciting and confusing and-"  
I sighed. "Jill."  
"Okay. Okay." She took a deep breath. "What are you going to do?"  
"What do you mean?" I walked out of the room and plopped back down on the couch.  
"The baby. What are you gonna do? Do you even know the first thing about taking care of a kid?"  
"Yes." I said defensively.  
"Like what?"  
I was silent for a long moment. What did I know about kids? They cried a lot. They needed to eat. Be changed. Given toys. Nothing to small though. "The basics."  
"I'm coming over there."  
"Its fine, Jill. I got this. Sorta." I tossed my arm over the back of my couch.  
"It wasn't a question."  
I sat up, "Jill. No. Stay there where you're safe."  
"Eddie can come with me. I will be fine." Her voice took on an annoyed tone.  
"No. It's the middle of the night. Its not safe. How do you even plan on getting here? Not that you are..." I grumbled. I already lost Jill once. I wouldn't do it again.  
"Eddie will drive me." Her voice got quiet. "We still have Syd's car. I'll be there in a few."  
The mention of Sydney stopped me short and I didn't notice what she was saying until she hung up.  
"Ugh! Dammit Jill!" I threw my phone to the other side of the couch. I really need to not yell around sleeping babies. Example A:  
The baby woke with a startled cry. Oh no. No. What was I gonna do? I started to panic.  
_Pick her up_ a voice whispered in my head.  
I ignored who's voice it was as best I could and just followed through with the instructions. I leaned forward and picked her up. The way she fit in my arms felt like she was made for them.  
Her crying subsided slightly just from me holding her alone.  
"Shh...its okay. Shh...daddy's here. Shh. I got you." My voice was soothing and more nonsense spilled out of my mouth. It might have been nonsense but it worked. Once she calmed down she looked up at me with big emerald green eyes. I gasped.  
"Oh my gawd. You really are my kid."  
She giggled. My heart melted. Wait. Pause. Did I say daddy's here? Wow. What was happening to me?  
My phone beeped. I glance at it as a message from Jill scrolled across the top: _Kids change you. Now open your door_  
A knock sounded as I read it. I stood up carefully. I opened the door with one had and supported little Sydney with the other. Jill squealed when she saw her.  
"Ohh she's so adorable!" Jill rushed to me and I chastised her.  
"Keep your voice down would you. I just got her to stop crying right before you got here."  
She rolled her eyes and swooned over the baby some more.  
"Damn. Never would've expected this."  
I looked up to see Eddie walk in and just stare at the baby. I shrugged at him. "Crazy life, huh."

~Alright hope y'all like this chapter. Please R&amp;R and thanks for the love and support~Koneko-chan


	3. Chapter 3

I suck. Lmao. My bad. I'm terrible at updating. I've been pretty busy but I just felt like doing this and I'm on my phone so I apologize for any errors. So here's an update for this story and maybe one for my other story later tonight.

-Adrian's POV-

"So what are you going to do?" Jill was bouncing the baby up and down in her arms as if it was second nature to her. Eddie had moved to sitting on the couch, being silent as ever.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to lose focus. This was all too much. I rubbed my face.

"I mean. What happens now? Are we going after Sydney?"

"Sydney?" Eddie shot up, "What about Sydney?"

I was silent for a moment. What happens now? How do I save Sydney? What do I do with the baby?

Jill spoke up, "I can help take care of her."

I sat down. "She could already be dead. Oh lord. They said the were gonna put her down. Like a dog! A damn dog! She's not a dog. What if-"

The baby's cries disrupted my outburst. Jill tried cooing at her to calm her. I sighed and took her from Jill. "Shh. I'm sorry for yelling."

"They said the were going to put her down?" Eddie questioned quietly. I nodded but most of my attention was on Sj. Besides the circumstances I was glad she was her. She was beautiful.

"I wonder if the are anywhere near us or just sent people here." Eddie and Jill had started debating.

"Well I'm pretty sure a baby can't travel that far." Jill was rubbing her chin like it was going to help ideas appear.

"We can start by looking up all nearby Alchemist facilities."

"We should call in some help." I stated then fell back into my thoughts. We need to save Sydney. This little bundle of joy will not grow up without a mother. I sighed.

"Who to call though?"

Eddie sighed. "We need someone who knows the Alchemists."

They debated for a little more until calls started being made. The light was breaking through and I pulled Jill away.

"Come with me to the store. Or you and Eddie go. She needs things." I gave her my wallet.

Okay. Thanks for reading. Sorry for lame update times...next chapter will be Sydney's POV. Bye.


End file.
